ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ama and the Mysterious Crystal
Ama and the Mysterious Crystal is a 1997 American animated fantasy adventure film produced by Universal Feature Animation as its first film and project. It was directed by Michael Wildshill and written by Wildshill, Len Blum, Jonathan Roberts, and John August, and stars the voices of Christina Ricci, Jason Biggs, Jodi Benson, Martin Short, Patrick Stewart, and Jennifer Aniston. The film follows a young girl named Ama, who discovers a powerful magic crystal that came from the ancient city of Crystopia, where she learns that the ruthless sorcerer Lordous plans to place a spell that captures crystals from the city. Ama, along with her friends Edwin and Shelly, embark on a journey to follow the crystal that prompts them to save the city and defeat Lordous. Development of Ama and the Mysterious Crystal began in 1993 after Universal Feature Animation was established, when Wildshill conceived its original plot. James Horner composed the music for the film. It was Universal Pictures' first animated film to be produced at its in-house feature animation studio, which was formed by artists who had worked for the recently disbanded Multimedia Animation led by Wildshill. The film was released on December 19, 1997 to generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, story, voice acting, and musical score, and earned over $324 million worldwide on its $44 million budget, making it the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film at the time. In recent years, the film has amassed a cult following. It was followed by the direct-to-video sequel Ama II: Return to Crystopia in 2000. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Christina Ricci as Ama, an adventurous 15-year-old girl who attempts to save the city of Crystopia with the mysterious crystal. Alexander Bates served as the supervising animator for Ama. *Jason Biggs as Edwin, a geeky and nervous boy who wants to help her on her journey to defeat Lordous. Randy Travelers served as the supervising animator for Edwin. *Jodi Benson as Shelly, a cheerful girl who is Ama's best friend. Victor Eisenberg served as the supervising animator for Shelly. *Martin Short as Hubble, a bird-like creature magically created by the Crystopians who befriends Ama, Edwin, and Shelly. Bob Cokinn served as the supervising animator for Hubble. *Patrick Stewart as Lordous, a sorcerer obsessed with crystals who places a spell that captures them from Crystopia. William Jennings served as the supervising animator for Lordous. *Jennifer Aniston as Ama's Mother. Jack Reed served as the supervising animator for Ama's Mother. *Jim Cummings as Urrkle, the chief of Crystopia. Phil Nibbelink served as the supervising animator for Urrkle. *Edie McClurg as Edwin's Mother *Neil Ross as Oak *S. Scott Bullock as Pongo *Michael Wildshill as Cal *Roger L. Jackson as Xan *Tress MacNeille as Native *Frank Welker as the Monstrous Lizard Additional voices *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Philip L. Clarke *Kendall Cunningham *Jennifer Darling *Debi Derryberry *Bill Farmer *Jack Fletcher *Sherry Lynn *Mickie T. McGowan *Denise Pickering *Patrick Pinney *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Erik Von Detten *Lillias White Production Development During the production of Multimedia's The Three Princes and Their Beasts in early 1993, then-MCA president Sid Sheinberg convinced Multimedia animator Michael Wildshill to launch a new animation studio for Universal Pictures, in which Wildshill agreed. Not long before the public announcement of Universal Feature Animation in May, Wildshill pitched several ideas to Universal, one of which immediately went into development under the title Legend of the Magic Crystal following the foundation of the new animation studio. More coming soon! Animation The film was mainly animated at the main Universal Feature Animation facility located in Universal City, California. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music Marketing Marketing for the film included $40 million spent by Universal for advertising, as well as partnerships with Mattel, Pizza Hut, Oreo, Motel 6, Kellogg's, Gingo, and NBC. Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released in late 1996. Release Ama and the Mysterious Crystal was originally slated for release on December 20, 1996, but in December 1995, the film was moved to November 26, 1997 in order to give the production team more time to finish the film. By February 1997, it was later pushed back a month later to December 19, 1997 to avoid competition with Flubber. Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Ama and the Mysterious Crystal received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 81% based on 64 reviews with an average rating of 6.7/10. The website's consensus reads, "It may feel unpolished in some spots, but Ama and the Mysterious Crystal is, in the end, a vivid, adventurous, and charming experience." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 64 out of 100 points, based on 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Accolades Coming soon! Home media Ama and the Mysterious Crystal was released by Universal Studios Home Video on VHS and LaserDisc on May 26, 1998, with no bonus material. In the first week of this release, VHS rentals totaled $4.8 million, debuting Ama as the week's No. 1 video. Over 19.5 million VHS copies were sold the first year. The film was released for the first time on DVD on December 12, 2000 as a 2-Disc Collector's Edition, in both Widescreen and full screen versions. It included an audio commentary track recorded by the filmmakers, behind-the-scenes footage, and supplements that detailed the film's development. On April 17, 2001, the film was re-released on both VHS and DVD, but this time as the first release to be part of the Universal Animated Features Collection. This release sold two million copies. Ama was first made available on Blu-ray on November 26, 2013. On September 1, 2017, Ama became available on Netflix. A 20th anniversary edition of the film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on December 19, 2017. Legacy Video games A video game, based on the film, was developed by Traveller's Tales, Tiertex Design Studios and Tiger Electronics and released by Universal Interactive Studios and THQ for various systems including PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Color and Game.com. The game's storyline was similar to the film's, with a few changes. However, unlike the film, the game received mixed to negative reviews. Another game inspired by the film entitled Ama and the Mysterious Crystal Activity Center was developed and published by The Learning Company in partnership with Universal in November 1997 for PC. It features 10 games and a bonus level that can be attained if a certain item is obtained in a game. Sequel In January 1998, Universal announced it was planning a sequel to Ama. The sequel, titled Ama II: Return to Crystopia, was released on DVD and VHS in 2000, with Carolyn Lawrence replacing Ricci as the voice of Ama. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:1997 Category:1990s Category:Ama and the Mysterious Crystal Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditionally animated films